


Two Beta's are better than one

by Anonymous Armadillo (Roachbugg)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Double Anal Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, I wrote this a mind wipe of all the Scott het Smut flodding my tumblr feed TBH, M/M, Only mentioned but it's in there, Original Character-centric, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Sorrt of Rikard's Orgins Story, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Terminal Illnesses, Top Ethan, Top Liam, Top Scott McCall, Top Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Anonymous%20Armadillo
Summary: Scott was studying with Lydia in the library Rikard walked up to their table dropping a large envelope onto Scott book and sitting across from him next to Lydia. They both looked at him with suspicion, but Scott picked up the envelope and opened it. He went through the stack of photographs, photos of him all wolfed out wrestling with Liam. His face went from shock to embarrassment back to shock; he handed the stack to Lydia who had been silently staring at Rikard this entire time."How'd you figure it out?" Scott asked leaning back in his chair and regarding Rikard with a cautious expression."I noticed some things that didn't add up. Curiosity got the better of me, so I started using a homemade drone to spy on you. It caught those, so what are you?" Lydia handed the photo's back to Scott giving Rikard an almost impressed look. Scott stuffed the incriminating photo's in his bag."I told you he would figure you out, Scott."





	1. Secret Gaygent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/39227386035/in/dateposted-public/)

Rikard Stark

 

Rikard had figured out there was something weird about his classmates as soon as he'd moved to Beacon Hills. He'd seen some shit he really couldn't explain, Like Scott McCall's eyes turning blood fucking red. Liam Dunbar lifting three hundred pounds like it was nothing, Lydia Martin zoning out like she was having out of body experiences. Lightbulbs exploding when Kira Yukimura touched them. Usually, he'd pass this kind of things off as nothing but his imagination. But he had some gut feeling he was onto something, so he started watching Scott and his friends.    
  
Rikard was always good with cameras, and remote control helicopters, combining the two soon had Rikard a small fleet of drones. It was a few weeks afterward he finally caught something he couldn't explain, he'd been following Scott with his drone as usual when suddenly Scott's whole face changed. From human to some sort of beast, like a horror movie creature red eyes and all. He'd seen a whole fight between Scott and Liam both of who had similar wolfish features. They were wrestling around like puppies, It was horrifyingly adorable. He couldn't just ignore what He'd found, so he decided to confront Scott, which might be really stupid but Scott didn't seem like the type to kill someone to keep his secret. Rikard had to know one thing though if being turned into a werewolf could cure him. It wasn't something he advertised cause he sure as fuck didn't want any one's pity. But he was terminally ill, he was pretty good at hiding it, but cancer was going to kill him.  
  
Scott was always easy to spot the guy was fucking gorgeous, well easy for Rikard to spot since he was always staring at him. He had a crush there was nothing wrong with that right? Scott was studying with Lydia in the library Rikard walked up to their table dropping a large envelope onto Scott book and sitting across from him next to Lydia. They both looked at him with suspicion, but Scott picked up the envelope and opened it. He went through the stack of photographs, photos of him all wolfed out wrestling with Liam. His face went from shock to embarrassment back to shock, he handed the stack to Lydia who had been silently staring at Rikard this entire time.  
  
"How'd you figure it out?" Scott asked leaning back in his chair and regarding Rikard with a cautious expression.  
  
"I noticed some things that didn't add up. Curiosity got the better of me, so I started using a homemade drone to spy on you. It caught those, so what are you?" Lydia handed the photo's back to Scott giving Rikard an almost impressed look. Scott stuffed the incriminating photo's in his bag.  
  
"I told you he would figure you out, Scott." Wait they knew he'd been watching this whole time? Had Scott let he figure this out.  
  
"Not here, come with me." Something in that tone made Rikard think he had no choice. "You were right Lydia. He is smart." That sounded an awful lot like approval in his tone.  He stood and followed the slightly shorter teen out to the parking lot to his dirt bike. "Hop on." Rikard quirked a brow at him.  
  
"Seriously? Cant, you have a car like a normal person?" Rikard rubbed the back of his neck nervously he hated bikes, bicycles motorbikes, he didn't trust any vehicle with less than four wheels. He was actually afraid of them his dad had died in a motorcycle accident, and that had basically made him terrified of them ever since.         
  
"Just hold onto me I won't let you fall off, and I won't crash. I promise." Scott seemed to have been able to sense his fear or something which was fascinating and comforting in a way. He reluctantly climbed on the back burying his face between Scott's shoulder blades and holding onto him for dear life. Scott started the bike and took off Rikard squeezed his eyes shut trying to focus on the feeling of his body pressed against Scott's. It helped a lot Scott was ridiculously warm, and his muscular body seemed to radiate after and comfort. He was actually disappointed when he felt them slow to a stop, and Scott shut off the engine.  
  
"You can let go, Rikard." He could hear the amusement in Scott's tone as he reluctantly let go. Scott let them inside and led them up to his room shutting the door behind him. Scott sat on the edge of his bed, and Rikard took his computer chair staring at Scott expectantly.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure us out." Rikard quirked a brow, so they had known he was watching.  
  
"You knew I was spying on you?" Rikard asked taken aback he had thought he'd been pretty subtle.  
  
"Stiles figured it out, he spotted you launching one of your little camera drones. Those things are pretty cool by the way." Scott smiled at him and Jesus the guy was handsome like unfairly handsome he needed to stop it. Rikard wanted to do some really inappropriate things to Scott every time he smiled at him like that. Like drop to his knees and swallow Scott's cock. Not helpful brain.  
  
"So you let me figure it out." Scott nodded leaning back on his hands.  
  
"Anyway, I'm a Werewolf so is Liam. Malia is a werecoyote, Lydia is a banshee, Kira is a Kitsune, and Stiles is just Stiles." Scott leaned back forward regarding Rikard carefully. "After we realized you were spying on us we did some digging finding out some things about you." He paused biting his lip as if looking for the right words. "Your sick right? And the prognosis is not good." Rikard sighed and nodded he really hated when people found out he was sick.  
  
"Can you cure me?" Rikard asked locking eyes with Scott, he wasn't afraid to die. He'd come to terms with that. But if he had a chance to have a life, a long healthy life. A little lycanthropy seemed like a small price to pay.    
  
"I could turn you, yeah, but the bite could kill you," Scott rubbed his chin thinking again. "Look you are smart, good with computers and technology, and from what I've seen a pretty good person. I wouldn't turn down having you in my pack, but I need you to understand the risks. This town is a hotbed for supernatural activity something is usually trying to kill us like once a month. There are werewolf hunters that want to kill us, not to mention learning to control yourself."     
  
"I'll be dead before the end of the year regardless Scott. I'd rather have a chance at a crazy life as a werewolf than a short meaningless normal life as a sick human." Scott nodded looking him over carefully as if he was trying to decide something.  
  
"How are you going to explain your cancer being cured?" He shrugged biting his lip in thought.  
  
"Not like I have a family, I've been living alone on my inheritance since I was sixteen. The only other person that knows is Doctor Geyer, and I have a suspicion he won't ask too many questions." Scott stood up seemingly having made up his mind and walked over to Rikard taking his arm. Scott rolled up Rikard's sleeve exposing his forearm.  
  
"You're sure about this?" Rikard nodded, and Scott's fangs grew Rikard wasn't afraid mostly just curious. Where did his regular teeth go when that happened? He didn't have time to dwell on that as he let out a pained hiss when Scott's fangs pierced his flesh. Scott released him a moment later covering the wound with a pad of gauze. Black lines flowed up Scott's arm where he was still holding Rikard's arm with the opposite hand. The pain was gone. Was Scott taking his pain? Werewolves could do that? Scott pulled the gauze away replacing it with a large bandage. "Now we wait, wanna watch a movie or something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Scott grabbed his laptop probing himself up against the headboard. Motioning for Rikard to join him. Rikard slid up next to Scott pressing their shoulders together. Scott turned the laptop toward him.  
  
"You pick." Rikard racked over clicking through until he found a movie he liked. He clicked on Dead Snow starting the movie relaxing against Scott.  
  
"Stiles told me about this movie. It's zombie Nazis right?" Rikard hummed in affirmative wanting to press closer into Scott's warmth, but not be obvious about it either. Scott wither read his mind, or it was a werewolf thing to cuddle with the guy you just bit because he shifted wrapping his arm around Rikard. He totally wasn't complaining as he snuggled closer to the alpha laying his head on his shoulder smiling to himself.  
  
"You're really warm how do you keep people from cuddling with you constantly?" Rikard muttered, greedily stealing Scott's body heat. Scott chuckled his hand running up and down Rikard's spine.  
  
"If they are part of my pack I don't. Otherwise, it's not an issue." Rikard hummed sighing contentedly. "Just a warning werewolves like to cuddle, doesn't seem like you have a problem with that though.  
  
"Not at all." They didn't say much and Rikard dozed off at some point during the movie because he woke up to the sound of the end credits. He yawned rolling over and using Scott as a pillow, he was far too tired to move.  
  
"How you feeling?" Scott asked his hand still comfortingly stroking up and down Rikard's spine.  
  
"Tired. But other than that really good,"  
  
"Good you can go back to sleep I'm not going anywhere."  Rikard nodded closing his eyes, he could hear Scott's heartbeat. In fact, he could hear everything a bit clearer. Scott smelled different too not bad just different. He actually smelt really fucking good.  
  
"You smell incredible." Scott laughed at that he free hand running through Rikard's hair.  
  
"Your turning, you smell pretty good too. You don't smell sick anymore, Looks like you're in the clear." With the hand practically petting him and he one steadily running up and down his spine, he was utterly content. He was quickly lulled back to sleep by Scott's comforting ministrations. The next time he woke up he felt different. He felt better, he didn't feel pain anywhere. He just felt better like he'd just woken up from a long nap and his body was refreshed. Which was something he hadn't felt in a long while.  
  
"How do you feel," Scott asked still petting him. how long had h been out with Scott petting him like a big puppy?     
  
"I feel great, better than I have since I got sick. Thank you, Scott." Scott pulled Rikard into a tight hug. Both hand rubbing up and down his back.  
  
"You are welcome, I wish Liam's had been this calm after I turned him." Scott chuckled letting go and stretching his arms over his head. "You hungry?" Rikard's stomach growled, but he made no move to get off Scott.  
  
"Not getting up, too comfy." Rikard pulled his wallet out of his back pocket laying it on Scott's chest. "Order us a pizza, my treat."  
  
"You're the guest, I should pay," Rikard growled and startled himself he actually sounded terrifying. Scott laughed at his literal puppy moment running his fingers through Rikard's hair. "Alright puppy, but I'm taking care of you next time." Rikard huffed growling again this time not scaring himself.  
  
"Why do I keep growling at you?" Rikard complained hiding his face against the Alpha's chest.  
  
"You'll learn to control it. Your wolf is new, so it's like a playful puppy." Rikard groaned that was great. He was literally a puppy now.  
  
"Terrific." He grumbled tempted to go back to sleep. "Get breadsticks and something to drink too. Get whatever you want on the pizza I'll eat just about anything on a pizza." Scott nodded typing an order into his laptop ordering like a modern person, he pulled out Rikard's Debit card prepaying for the Pizza. "Big tip too."  
  
"You sure?" Scott asked pausing and looking down at him.  
  
"Yes Scott I'm sure, I've got plenty of money, and Pizza boys don't make much." Scott shrugged finishing the order and setting the laptop aside. He went back to his petting drawing a content grumble from Rikard. It was confirmed he was a puppy, or a cat, or some critter that really liked being petted. It felt really natural nothing awkward or strange about it, of course, Rikard was probably a bit biased by his massive crush on the guy.  
  
Rikard growled again when the doorbell rang and Scott had to get up. He very reluctantly got up following the alpha downstairs. Scott took the pizza and thanked the delivery guy who in turn thanked him after reading the generous tip on the receipt. Scott carried everything over to the table setting it down and grabbing plates and cups out of the cabinet. Rikard joined him at the table taking a deep breath and letting out a moan. The food smelled so fucking good.  
  
"I know right? Wait till you taste it." Scott opened the box loading up their plates, then filling their glasses with Dr. Pepper. He handed a plate to Rikard watching him with an amused smirk as he bit into his pizza. Rikard whimpered in pleasure, the taste was so much more intense every flavor was more rich and fulfilling. He was pretty sure his dick was hard it tasted that fucking good. Hen he finally swallowed he was actually short of breath.  
  
"That is intense." Scott reached over squeezing his arm.  
  
"It will take a while for you to learn to control everything. But for now, just enjoy the perks." Rikard huffed taking a drink and groaning from that too. His cock was throbbing in his pant's from sheer sensory overhead, it was clearly affecting Scott. He was staring at Rikard with a hungry look as he ate and watched him. He must've  been giving off all kinds of pheromones.  
  
"Sorry It's just so good," He wasn't really sorry for enjoying his sensory overload, but he didn't want to make Scott uncomfortable. Scott took a deep breath smirk creeping onto his lips.  
  
"It's alright, Liam was the same way when I finally got him calmed down enough to teach him anything. You smell really good turned on." Rikard swallowed thickly gazing intently at the Alpha. Was Scott trying to seduce him? He really wouldn't take much seducing he'd wanted to ride Scott McCall into the sunset since the first time Scott had smiled at him in the hallway.  
  
"I'm sure Liam didn't want you to bend him over the table and fuck his brain's out." Scott took a deep breath again a rumble leaving his chest as he exhaled. He is eyes caught Rikard's and they were glowing a dangerous crimson Rikard could feel his own eyes heat and response.  
  
"He did actually, It was how I finally bonded with him." Scott crossed stood rounding the table looking down at him with an intent gaze, but Rikard's eyes were glued to the massive bulge in Scott's Jeans. His cock looked huge, and there was a full wet spot gathering at the tip of his manhood. "It's definitely the most fun way to bond with my betas." He cupped Rikard's chin forcing him to lock eyes with him. "Do you want that? Me to mount and claim you as part of my pack? We don't have too, just spending time getting to know and respect each other is enough. Our bond will never be as potent though."  
  
Rikard stood wrapping Scott in a tight hug burying his nose in the Alpha's neck, he had no Idea what he was doing really. He was on total werewolf autopilot, but It all felt right. Being with Scott felt right. The alpha held him protectively rubbing his back soothingly as Rikard thought about it. Scott had literally just saved his life to say he was grateful was an understatement of unimaginable magnitude. Still, he didn't feel obligated to have sex with Scott, he just really wanted to. He'd been so lonely with no family no friends really except for a weird passive-aggressive snark war he'd been having with Stiles. Which he was pretty sure meant they were friends. Having finally made up his mind he pulled back looking Scott in the eye.  
  
"I've never done this before." Scott kissed him it was gentle and sweet, and it made Rikard's heart feel like it was growing exponentially. Like the Grinch, his heart grew three sizes when Scott kissed him. When Scott pulled back, he was beaming at him, with that adorable asymmetric face of his.  
  
"I'll take care of you," Rikard yelped as he was suddenly lifted into Scott's arms, and carried bridal style up the stairs. He was perfectly capable of walking, but the fact Scott could carry him so effortlessly was pretty hot. It gave him an excuse to wrap his arms around Scott's neck and savor his scent, so he wasn't really complaining. Scott lay him on his bed and straddled him he smiled down at Rikard running his hands up and won his beta's sides. "If I do anything you don't like tell me to stop and I will."  
  
"God, why do you have to be so perfect," Rikard grumbled feeling his face heat. His next thought was interrupted by Scott's door banging open and Liam entering the room.

"You guys started without me?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Liam grabbed this chapter and fucking left Scott in the dust he ran so fast with it, so I'm going to have to do the third chapter for Rikard's bonding with Scott. 
> 
> This is completely Liam's fault!

Rikard should have been mortified. That would be a typical person reaction to being caught pinned under another guy clear as day erection tenting his jeans sweat beading on his brow and moaning in pleasure. He wasn't, in fact, the only feeling Rikard felt at Liam's presence was contentment bordering on pure elation. Being a werewolf was weird he barely knew Liam, but he was fucking ecstatic he was here. "Thought we were going to wait and do this  separately Liam?" Scott said grinding against Rikard dragging their erections together and making the younger man's head spin.   
  
"I could literally smell you two from three blocks away. How was I supposed to stay away?" Scott huffed a small laugh groaning as Rikard shifted his hips to better align their cocks.  
  
"I don't mind Scott, Liam is gorgeous and my first time being a threesome would be pretty incredible." Scott let out a lust filled rumble gripping Rikard's hips to stop his rutting. Rikard whimpered indignantly at the loss of sweet friction but stilled his hips. Scott Kissed him moving off him and standing.   
  
"I'll be right back, you two get started." Scott gave Liam a kiss on the cheek and whispered something so quietly to Liam Rikard wasn't entirely sure he'd spoken. Liam's sly smirk seemed to indicate he'd said something though. Rikard was really tempted to follow Scott's gorgeous ass out of the room, but something in his head told him he should stay here with Liam. The door shut and Liam and Rikard were left alone.   
  
Liam wasted no time taking Scott's place. He wrapped around Rikard and hugged him tightly his lips ghosting against Rikard's ear. "This isn't weird because we're pack." Rikard hadn't really thought about it and didn't get a chance too as his heart did the grinch growing thing again as Liam let out a content sigh. He fully relaxed against the taller teen his cheek rubbing along the side of Rikard's neck. Was he scenting him isn't that what dogs did cuddle and rubbed against one another to scent mark them? Whatever Liam was doing it was nice, he trailed one hand up and down Liam's back the other he used to rub the back of Liam's neck. He must've done something right because the younger teen gave an utterly pornographic groan. Before Rikard knew what happened Liam had torn Rikard's shirt open exposing his bare chest. At the same time, Liam tossed his own shirt across the room and brought their torso's back together. It was Rikard's turn to moan like a pornstar, as a shock wave of p[leasure rippled through his body when their bare torso connected.   
  
"What the fuck.?" Rikard moaned clinging to Liam tightly as he tried to unscramble his synapses.   
   
"Pack bond forming, feels, fucking good." That was about as much explanation as Liam could give as he held Rikard tightly and began rutting against him.   
  
Rikard groaned feeling his heart flutter as Liam trailed kisses down his throat. "Am I going to have to do this with everyone?" He managed amidst his groans and gasps.    
  
"Not in a sexual manner not if you and the other person don't want to. Emotional connection works too, I only did it like this with Scott, Stiles and now you." Rikard nodded finally tilting his head so he could kiss Liam correctly, he surely wouldn't feel right trying to bond with Lydia Kira or Malia like this. Mostly because he was gay as fuck, maybe with Stiles ok definitely with stiles if he was willing. But most definitely with Liam and Scott. Liam smiled into the kiss taking the lead which Rikard was thankful for because kissing Scott a few minutes ago had been his first kiss which was superbly embarrassing to admit even to himself. He may not have had much to compare it too, but Liam seemed to know what he was doing because it felt superb. He explored Liam's mouth as he slid his hands between them undid his pants, his dick was bent at a really uncomfortable angle, and he really needed to adjust himself.   
  
Liam beat him to it batting his hands away and sitting up to unfasten his jean's He'd never wanted to curse his stupid designer button fly jeans more as Liam fumbled the buttons open. Rikard nearly cried in relief when his cock was released from the denin torture chamber of his left pant leg. His cock sprang up impacting his bell with a wet smack. "God, even your dick is pretty." Rikard blushed at that glaring at Liam when he laughed at his reaction. "Maybe I should call you pretty boy?"   
  
Rikard growled at him in warning. "Call me pretty boy and so help me Jesus I will tear off your cock and fuck you with it." He meant it too he loathed that nickname. Liam apologetically stroked his dick leaning down and kissing him again. He bit Rikard's lower lip as he pulled back sitting back up Liam admired Rikard's manhood as he played with it.   
  
"I won't call you that then I promise, how about, handsome devil?" Rikard huffed relaxing back as Liam's fist slid up and down his shaft, Rikard's own precum making it nice and slick.   
  
"I prefer dashing rogue." Liam laughed shaking his head at him and leaning down, so his lips were ghosting against Rikard's ear again.    
  
"Alright my dashing rouge." Liam teased with no heat behind it. Rikard went to growl at him again because it was kinda cool that he could but the sound that came out was more a deep wine as Liam sealed his lips over the head of Rikard's cock.  
  
"Oh ho ho fuck" Rickard had to clench his fists and tense his whole body to keep from bucking into Liam's mouth. Holy shit he was an instant blowjob fan 11/10 would recommend. Liam slowly slid down his cock swallowing all seven inches of his manhood deftly. Liam had clearly done this enough to lose his gag reflex, which was a very sexy thought. Scott chose that moment to make his reappearance, he smirked at Rikard and rounded the bed kneeling next to his newest beta's head.   
  
"He's good at that isn't he?" Rikard nodded unable to do much more than moan and curse as Liam bobbed greedily up and down his shaft. "He's had a lot of practice," Scott leaned down and kissed Rikard claiming his mouth roughly." It was an entirely different experience from kissing Liam. Liam had been playful and exploratory. Scot was forceful and dominant he kissed like Rikard's mouth was his property and He'd be damned if he'd let anyone trespass on it without his permission. It was too much sensation He'd been close before Scott had left and now with Liam's talented mouth and Scott kissing him like their lives depended on it he was going to blow. Rikard moaned and tried to break the kiss his hips bucking helplessly of their own accord. Scott seemed to get the Idea, but neither of the stopped he made a very soothing rumbling noise, and Rikard reflexively stopped fighting letting his orgasm shatter through his body.   
  
He whimpered pitifully into Scott's mouth as Liam drained him swallowing his cum with happy little moans he finally backed off when Rikard had spent his load. He let the still raging erection slip from between his lips and lapped at Rikard's still full balls instead. Scott finally broke the kiss smirking at his as Rikard panted trying to catch his breath. "Jesus tap-dancing Christ." Rikard finally managed when the power to articulate the English langue returned to him.  
  
Scott smiled at him reaching down and stroking his dick gently he was still really sensitive, but it felt nice. "You've got a big dick Rik, almost as big as mine." Rikard couldn't help but feel delighted at that news, he'd never really had anyone else to tell him if his dick was big or small. Something about having Scott, his alpha his brain supplied, compliment his manhood was deeply satisfying. "You two are still overdressed get those pants off." Before Rikard could move, Liam had lifted Rikard's legs divesting him of his trousers and sending them sailing across the room. Liam rolled over onto his back stipping off his remaining clothes leaving him and Rikard gloriously nude.  
  
 Liam climbed back over them aligning their cocks for comparison. "What do think Scott who's bigger?" Liam asked. Rikard looked down Liam's cock was almost exactly the same size as his Except Liam was beautifully intact, and Rikard was sadly circumcised, the curse of being born to a Jewish family. Scott Held both their cock together at the root sending a jolt of pleasure racing along Rikard's spine. The look it Scott's eyes could only be described as pure admiration like he was gazing at the two most beautiful dicks in the world.   
  
"Rikards is thicker but not by much, exact same length give or take a fraction of an inch. Both absolutely gorgeous, like the guys they're attached too." Rikard cracked a broad smile at that that was an adorable thing to say. Liam groaned muttering 'dork' under his breath and pulling Scott into a kiss. When the broke apart they, both looked a Rikard, dragging him upward into a sloppy threeway makeout session that lasted several minutes.   
  
"What do you want to try next Rikard," Liam asked running his hands soothingly along Rikard's ribcage. That was a difficult question to answer he wanted Scott to fuck him, he wanted Liam to fuck him, he wanted to fuck Liam, he wanted to suck Scott's soul out through his dick. But after a bit of internal deliberation, he decided it would probably be more comfortable to top Liam first.   
  
"Can I fuck you, Liam?" Rikard asked suddenly feeling really shy even though Liam and had Rikard's dick in his mouth a couple seconds ago. Liam Smirked leaning down to and kissing him.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask," Liam whispered against his lips sending a shudder down the older teen's spine. Liam had no right to be that sexy totally wasn't fair. Liam shuffled around so he could suck Rikard's cock again. Scot moved in behind his lube in hand and began to finger him. That was way too hot watching Scott prep Liam's while Liam was skillfully swallowing his cock. Scott fingered Liam until he was for finger deep and he had the youngest werewolf shaking and begging for more which was nearly enough to make Rikard blow another load.  
  
Scott finally pulled his fingers free kissing a path down Liam's spine before standing at the foot of the bed to watch them. "Go on Liam ride him," Liam was eager to oblige as he quickly positioned himself and sank down on Rikard's manhood in a single swift moment. All three men moaned in tandem as Rikard's cock was encased in tight heat. He wasn't sure which he like better Liam's mouth or his fantastic hole. Maybe he just liked Liam as a whole, Liam was kinda awesome and really fucking incredible at sex. Liam slowly bounced on his cock head thrown back exposing the column of his throat. Rikard was captivated watching Lim's thick cock rotate like a helicopter blade as he hungrily bounced in Rikard's lap. When Scott came back into view he was gloriously nude, his cock stood proudly at attention, and he slowly stroked himself as he drank in the view. Scott hadn't been lying when he said Rikard was close to his size, Scott's cock was longer by about an inch but much thicker. He was circumcised with a slight upward curve to his shaft and a flared purple cockhead that was weeping a constant stream of precum.     
  
Rikard felt his hole twitch in anticipation he couldn't wait to feel that big cock inside him. He returned his focus to Liam who looked absolutely beautiful bouncing on his cock, making a decision he wrapped his arms around Liam maneuvering so Liam was on his back and Rikard took over thrusting into him. "Fuck yes, fuck me, Rik. Gimme that cock." Rikard shut Liam up with a kiss and jackhammered into the younger male, knowing Liam or Scott would tell him if he were doing something wrong. Judging by the needy sounds Liam's was making, however, he was doing something quite right. Liam broke their kiss holding Rikard tightly drawing their bodies flush. He could feel Liam's throbbing cock sliding between their sweat-slick torsos adding to Liam's pleasure.   
  
The closer Rikard got for release the more he could feel his connection to Liam growing. It was an odd sensation, with every thrust he cared more for the younger Male. It didn't matter that he barely knew him on a personal level, he cared about him. He wanted to protect him, keep him happy and safe. He was pack, Rikard may not have even really know what that meant, but it felt like that's all that mattered in his world from now forward. He shifted just enough to lock eyes with Liam, and when they flared gold, he felt his own respond in kind. Rikard's spine arched and he roared as he was thrown into another incredible orgasm, the wetness between their bodies and Liam's own roar confirming Liam had also reached his climax. Rikard didn't stop thrusting until he was sure he'd rung every bit of pleasure out of their bodies.   
  
He rolled over so he wouldn't crush the smaller male but they were still tightly clinging to each other. His emotions had been thoroughly scrambled, and he was pretty sure he was crying, but he didn't really give a single fuck. This was the most beautiful experience of his life, and he couldn't wait to share the same experience with Scott. When the emotional tempest had settled, he kissed Liam slowly and passionately pouring as much of what he was feeling into as he could. Liam broke the kiss and smiled at him before turning to Scott.   
  
"Is it weird for me to say I think I'm in love?" Scott laughed kissing Liam on the forehead. There was a thick glob of cum on the top of Scott's right, and so he'd clearly enjoyed the show.  
  
"You told Stiles you loved him when you fucked him and told me you loved me when I fucked you. I know exactly how you feel." Rikard felt a lot less weird out about the fact he'd nearly blurted out a declaration of love at Liam now. Feeling a bit daring Rikad seized Scott's hand bringing it up to his lips and licking Scott's cum off his fingers. Rikard groaned, he'd tasted his own cum before, but Scott's tasted way better. Scott moaned Eyes flaring crimson as Rikard licked his hand clean. "My turn," Scott said motioning for Rikard to lie on his back. Rikard very reluctantly pulled his miraculously still hard cock from the warm cavern of Liam's glorious backside and complied. Liam cuddled up next to him laying his head on Rickard's shoulder and giving him the dorkiest and most adorable grin. He returned it running his fingers through Liam's hair. Liam moaned his cock twitching as Scott lapped Rikard's cum from his hole which was one of the hottest things Rikard had seen in his life. When Scott was done with that, Scott licked every of drop of Liam's cum from both their torsos pausing to kiss them both deeply before settling between Rikard's legs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the pack bonding too sappy? I was feeling super sappy when I wrote it, so there is that. I dunno I think it's fucking adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

Rikard was suddenly very nervous. He'd never had anything bigger than his finger in his ass before, and Scott was huge. He was essentially going to have an eight and a half inch beer can be shoved up his ass. There was no way this wasn't going to hurt even with Scott's apparent preparatory skill.  
  
"Hey, look at me Rik," Rikard looked up his eyes catching Scott's soft brown orbs. "Relax baby, Liam, and I will take care of you okay?" Liam wrapped his arm around Rikard hugging him tightly. He let out a happy little growl kissing along the column of Rikard's throat.  
  
"Scott's amazing at this it'll feel good I promise," Rikard relaxed Trusting Liam and Scott, he felt warmth welling in his chest, and a bone-deep relaxation radiating from what he guessed was his pack bond with Liam. He felt completely safe, especially with Liam wrapped around him like a mini security blanket. Scott eased Rikard's knee's up to his chest giving him full access to his virgin entrance. Scott let out an appreciative rumble apparently liking what he saw. Rikard's eyes rolled back in his head, and he whimpered as the Alpha bent down and wan his tongue over his sensitive rim.  
  
"Oh god, Scott!" Rikard cried as Scott hungrily lapped at his hole. He was clearly an Omarion fan because he certainly knew how to eat booty like groceries. Rikard writhed shuddered and whined it felt so fucking good. He had absolutely no doubt Scott could make him cum like this. He ate ass like a pornstar.  
  
"You like that baby?" Scott asked smiling up at him from between his legs. Rikard nodded catching his breath momentarily. He was briefly manhandled about by Liam until he was lying against the younger wolf's chest. It was an absurdly comfortable position having Liam to lean against as Scott went back to making love to his ass with his tongue. Liam held him tightly rubbing Rikard's chest soothingly and kissing along his jaw and neck. After Scott had his hole wet a quivering, he pulled back kissing up Rikard's taint, sucking on each of his full balls and licking a long stripe across his cock and then kissing the head. His lips wandered up Rikard's torso pausing to lick and nip at each of his nipples. Rikard whined gripping the sheets hard as Scott sucked instantly healing bruises around his neck and collarbones, he was really sensitive there. The Alpha finally kissed him claiming his mouth roughly. Rikard grabbed the back of Scott's head pouring emotion into the kiss they kissed until their lungs burned before pulling away.  
  
"You are so beautiful Rik." Scott's smile was infectious Rikard smiled back at him feeling warmth radiate through his chest. The older teen moved back taking the lube he'd used on Liam. He lubricated his fingers sliding the first into Rikard with Little Resistance. He whined as Scott nudged his prostate. He teased him for awhile before sliding in a second finger.  It burned a little bit but wasn't bad, and any pain he felt was driven from his mind as Scott took his cock in hand and began slowly stroking him. Scott scissored his fingers slowly stretching him. Rikard was bucking and rolling his hips back against his probing fingers. Scot added two more fingers and stretched him further, Rikard's eyes rolled back in his head as his prostate was consistently brushed by Scott's skilled fingers.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of Scott's teasing with Liam holding him close and nuzzling at his neck. Scott pulled his fingers free lining up the head of his cock with Rikard's entrance. Rikard whimpered at the loss of Scott's fingers panting regaining a bit of composure. Scott kissed him again sending another wave of warmth through his body once Scott broke away Liam turned his head distracting him with a kiss as Scott breached him. Rikard let out a pained whimper breaking his kiss with Liam and looking up at Scott.  
  
He gasped and relaxed as black lines cascaded up Scott's abdomen, his pain was gone leaving just a pleasant burn. Rikard was transfixed on the beautiful Spiderweb of black dancing across Scott's torso as he fully sheathed himself. "You are so tight baby," Scott smiled at him wrapping his arms around Rikard's Shoulders and lifting him into his arms. Scott sat back on his heel's with Rikard in his lap.  
  
"Scott, I" Scott cut him off with a kiss rocking into him slowly. He felt so full. Scott was so gentle, loving and considerate. He wasn't fucking Rikard he was making love to him. The alpha held him tight whispering sweet nonsense into his ear. Rikard could only moan and sob in pleasure as his prostate was repeatedly struck with dizzying accuracy. A bone-deep feeling of warm contentment and complete safety had settled into his bones, growing more intense with every precise thrust of Scott's massive manhood. He felt Liam slide up behind him wrapping his arms around Rikard's waist and stroking his throbbing member while he kissed along the length of his spine. He was stuck with a wild idea, but it felt to right to keep to himself.  
  
"Scott, I want both of, Fuck, both of you inside me." Scott Stopped holding Rikard back enough to lock eyes with him. Rikard shuddered at the piercing crimson gave he was met with Scott's teeth had elongated into fangs as well. He looked dangerously sexy, but Rikard knew he was completely safe, that his alpha wouldn't harm him.  
  
"You sure? We don't want to hurt you." Scott's voice was deep and growly like hed swallowed sandpaper with a slight lisp over his fangs but still easy to understand.  
  
"I trust you, both of you, please I need it." He really did even with Scott's cock buried in his hole he still felt hollow and empty, like there was still a piece missing from this experience. Scott kissed him again being careful of his fangs. He lay on his back stretching on without ever pulling out. Liam slid up behind Rikard pressing his cock against his stretched rim.  
  
"Relax, I won't hurt you," Liam whispered into Rikard's ears He relaxed as much as he could, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he let out a pleasured scream as Liam slid into him his cock alongside Scott's. It didn't hurt it felt so fucking good, he finally felt full, felt whole. Liam bottomed out and began thrusting the drag of his cock against Scott's bringing all three of them pleasure. Rikard felt his features changing his nails elongated into sharp claws, his gums ached as his fang appeared his eyes warmed and he knew they were glowing like Scott's. He looked down and at the Alpha who was smiling back at him wolfy grin.  He was so close, there was no way he'd last like this not with both of them filling him so deliciously. He was overwhelmed on so many levels. Psyically emotionally, probably spiritually. "Fuck Rik I'm gonna cum."  
  
"Cum inside me Liam," Rikard barley recognized his own voice he was fully werewolfed out now. Liam growled snapping his hips roughly as he spilled his seed into Rikard's hole Liam pulled out flopping down next to Scott clearly exhausted. Rikard took over then Leaning back and Riding Scott's cock using Liam's cum for added lubrication. Scott was moaning along with him now as he drove please into both of their bodies. Rikard was so close it hurt he just needed a little bit more. Liam must have sensed his predicament Rikard's vision went while and he howled in pleasure as Liam sealed his lips around Rikard's cock and swallowed him to the hilt. Rikard's whole body quaked as he filled Liam's mouth with his cum. Scott let out a roar of his own thrusting hard into Rikard filling him with thick cum. He rode out his orgasm until he was too sensitive and had finally gone soft. Liam pulled off his cock kissing it as he flopped back next to Scott. Rikard eased off Scott collapsing next to Liam Scott got up kissing them both on the cheek.  
  
"Stay there I'll be right back," Rikard didn't say anything holding Liam tightly as he felt tears slip down his now human face he was completely drained emotionally and physically. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this man positive emotions at once.  
  
"It's okay, I cried too," Liam reassured him wiping Rikard's tears away with his thumbs. He smiled at the younger would kissing him on the forehead. Rikard jumped as he felt a warm cloth rubbing at his body. He let Scott wipe him down cleaning away most of the mess. The alpha tossed the towel aside spooning Rikard and kissing the back of his neck.  
  
"I, love you, both of you," Rikard finally managed now that he was encased between his two pack mates safe and sated, and content.  
  
"We love you to pup." Scott tightened his grip around his Beta protectively. "Get some rest you've had a taxing day." Rikard hummed fining it impossible to keep his eyes pen as he drifted to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a bonus Chapter with Rikard and Stiles If you guys want it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed Let me know what you think in the comments below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There you go the bonus round hope everyone enjoyed this little foray into one of my favorite OC's. One day I'll make a post and maybe take requests for Teen wolf character's paired with my Orginal characters. I need a post with all my OC's in one place anyway.

In the next few months of being in the best health of his life, learning werewolf 101 and befriending his pack. Rikard had learned a quite a few things about himself. He was very good at being a werewolf, at controlling his shift and at using his abilities. Especially his nose, he had learned to break down and pick apart scent's rather well once Scott had explained what certain things smelled like and Rikard had simply deduced the others. Lydia Martin wasn't the only student at Beacon high with genius level intellect. Rikard played the dumb twink role in school, but his pack knew he was sharp as a scalpel. He'd even found the time to bond with Kira, Malia, and Lydia. Which had mostly entailed them going shopping together and having a sleepover at Lydia's watching chick flicks and gossiping. Well, Rikard and Lydia gossiped.

The only pack member to Illude him so far was Stiles. He didn't think Stiles was deliberately putting it off, the technically had a pack bond. The hung out a lot, usually at Stiles' house because Rikard couldn't stand being in his big empty house alone all the time. They'd even made out a few times, but every time they went to take the next step and really cement their bond they got cockblocked. Once by the sheriff, twice by Malia, once by Kira and a whopping seven cockblocks courtesy of Lydia. Rikard had finally made up his mind he'd have to get Stiles away from the Stilinski house if he wanted to have sex with him because Stiles' house was like a cockblock expressway, and Rikard realllly wanted Stiles' cock.

Stiles arrived promptly pulling up right as Rikard had started the grill in the backyard. He had actually thrown a barbeque for the pack, and they'd all loved his cooking so he figured he'd cook for Stiles. Rikard had taken steps to make sure everyone else was occupied, Malia, Kira, and Lydia were having a girls night The sheriff was out of town at some police conference in L.A., Scott was working at the Clinic, and Liam was spending the night with his biological father.

Stiles came through the back gate dressed in his favorite red hoodie and jeans he Smiled crossing the yard to Rikard and wrapping him in a tight hug. "Hey puppy," Stiles muttered against his neck they were the same hight, so it was usually where their faces landed on each other's shoulders. Rikard rumbled happily, his hands slipping under stiles hoodie and T-shirt to rub at the warm skin of the older teen's lower back.

"Hey," Rikard answered simply enjoying the warmth radiating through his body as Stiles hugged him. Stiles pulled back just enough to kiss him, their tongues danced in the familiar pattern they'd gotten used to. Rikard had probably kissed Stiles as many times as he had Scott and Liam he had just been prevented from going further.

Stiles broke this kiss pulling him closer, Stiles full erection was pressed insistently against Rikard's thigh. "As much as I love your cooking, can we go inside? I really want to do this before Ragnarok, or the inevitable heat death of the universe or a nosey banshee interrupts us again." Rikard laughed reaching down and palming Stiles through his jeans.

"If that's what you want babe." Stiles gave him a flat duh look sliding his hand down the front of Rikard's jeans fondling his throbbing arousal. The werewolf moaned his eyes briefly flashing gold, Stile was about the only thing that actually tested his control anymore. Rikard took the hint scooping Stiles up off his feet and tossing him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Stiles still had a hand down his pants, but the other slapped his ass hard laughing as he was brought in the house.

"Put me down, you dork," Stiles was clearly enjoying himself his scent was arousal filled with sweet amusement. Stiles yelped as Rikard dropped him on the couch laughing at the indignant huff and Stiles crossing his arm in entierly faux annoyance. Rikard rolled his eyes a smirk on his lips as he unbuttoned his jean's slowly revealing his cock. Rikard seldom wore underwear. Stiles licked his lips sitting up his eyes focusing on Rikard's cock with Rapt attention as the werewolf slipped out of his pants and tossed his shirt. "Wow you have a beautiful dick, I thought Scott had the prettiest dick I'd ever seen, but I think I like yours more." Rikard felt his face heat at the praise Stiles slipped from the couch kneeling in front of the werewolf and looking up at him with a wink.

Rikard swallowed around a lump in his throat as Stiles took his cock in hand and stroked it gently staring up at him with his beautiful whiskey-colored eyes. "I've wanted to suck your dick since the first time I saw you naked in the locker room." Rikard raised his bows at him smiling as he bit his lower lip. Stiles said really sexy and adorable things when he rambled sometimes. He loved Stiles scatterbrained rambling you never knew what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Nothing stopping you now could've been hot though, you dropping to your knees in the locker room and Sucking me off in front of the whole P.E class," Stiles Smirked apparently liking the mental image.

"Don't give me ideas," Stiles warned jokingly before suddenly swallowing Rikard's cock to the hilt in one swift motion. Rikard was now pretty sure it wasn't Scott who'd taught Liam to suck cock but Stiles. He watched in awe as his cock effortlessly disappeared into Stiles' expert throat. Stiles hummed around the werewolf's cock sending vibrations buzzing through his shaft and sending sparks of electricity up his spine to short-circuit his brain. The older teen was incredible he completely lacked a gag reflex which explained how he shoveled food into his mouth so quickly.

Rickard could already feel the heat pooling in his gut his, he was already close, and Stiles was relentless he gripped Rikard's ass hard throating his cock making happy moaning noises. The older teen massaged Rikard's ass roughly kneading the flesh and pulling Rikard's hips forward. "Stiles I'm gonna cum." He wasn't ready to cum so embarrassingly fast, but Stiles was an oral expert. He sucked dick like he was born for it. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked with renewed vigor slurping and moaning until Rikard couldn't hold it any longer. He grabbed the back of stiles head pumping his cum into the older teen's mouth. Stiles kept sucking away swallowing him greedily his face turning red as he breathed through his nose heavily. Rikard whimpered at the overstimulation trying to back away from Stiles' mouth, but Stiles was still holding him. "Stiles, fuck you got my cum you cant take my soul too." Stiles snorted pulling off his sensitive cock to Rikard's great relief.

The senior fell back on his heels laughing at Rikard with a gleeful smile on his face. "What? Am I a dick Dementor? I suck souls out through dicks?" Rikard huffed hauling Stiles to his feet and kissing him deeply, he could feel their bond growing it would never be as strong as his bond with Scott or Liam, but that was only because they were fellow wolves. In a way it was stronger, Rikard's desire to protect Stiles was a lot stronger. Stiles wasn't a weakling he was strong he wasn't a small guy either Stiles was lean and lithe, and Rikard had a feeling he could really smash someone's gourd pretty good with that bat of his if he had too. His baseball bat, not his dick Stiles had a big dick too though, he wondered if being well endowed was a requirement to be in Scott's pack.

Stiles kissed him back, and that's when the scent finally registered, Stiles had blown a load, He had cum in his pants untouched just from sucking Rikard's cock. Which was utterly flattering and probably the hottest thing he'd ever heard of. "You came just from sucking my dick?" Stiles nodded kissing him again.

"I have an oral fixation I really get off on it. I'm still hard though, I haven't jerked off in two weeks I wanted to have plenty of stamina to keep up with you. If you can wear Scott out, I'm doomed." Rikard scoffed he and Scott only fucked thirteen times in a single day that was totally normal right? He couldn't help his ridiculous sex drive, or Scott's desire to keep him sexually sated. "I really want to fuck you, I always bottom for Scott and Liam."

Rikard smiled he had hoped Stiles wasn't a total bottom he really wanted to ride him. "Yes, I've been fantasizing about riding your cock for weeks." Stiles groaned his face falling against Rikard's chest.

"You can't say sexy things like that and expect me to have any control over my actions." Rikard rolled his eyes gesturing toward the stairs.

"Let's go up to my room, I want to do this in bed." Stiles stripped off his shirts tossing them aside toed off his shoes leaving him in just his jeans. Stiles needed to co Shirtless more often. He had a nice patch of chest hair in the center of his chest, a nice definition to his muscles. He wasn't ridiculously ripped, but he looked fucking good. He looked healthy which actually felt more important to him that Stiles looked healthy. Rikard helped watched Stiles undress until he was bare before him his cock standing proudly at attention.

Stiles was hung, at least as big as Scott, His cock was beautifully intact his foreskin was rolled back revealing a beautiful pink head. He had heavy low hanging balls and his member curved upward slightly. Stiles was just beautiful in general. Rikard was surrounded by good-looking men he was madly in love with, in a sort of open polyamorous relationship. He was probably the luckiest guy on the planet. Rikard knelt down and slicked Stiles cock cleaning up the remainder of Stiles first load that was still clinging to his cock. His cum tasted fantastic too. "Fuck, if you want to clean me up like that every time I cum or jerk off be my guest."

"If you need to cum you don't need to jerk off just call me." Stiles rolled his eyes striding toward the stair and pausing at the bottom.

"You first I want to stare at your ass." Rikard chuckled running up the stairs with Stiles behind him. He ran too fast for stiles to get a good look, which was, of course, part of Rikard's plan.

\---

Rikard pushed Stiles onto his bed smirking mischievously he reached behind himself pulling the butt plug out of his hole with a moan and setting it aside. Stiles stared at the toy his mouth agape.

"Did you have that in all day?" Rikard nodded he'd had it in since early that morning he wanted to be ready to slide right down Stiles cock and ride him into the sunset. "That's really hot, I feel really flattered you want me this much." He climbed over the older male kissing him and sank down on his cock in one smooth motion. The stretch and burn felt fantastic he was glad Stiles was bigger than the toy. Watching Stiles jaw drop, and his eyes roll back in his head as he descended the length of his pole was entirely worth the torture of having something nudge your prostate everytime you move a certain way.   
  
He took Stiles' hand and placed it on his own cock closing Stiles fingers around his shaft. "Jerk me while I ride you." Stiles happily obliged tugging his cock firmly as Rikard bounced in his lap. His back arched and head was thrown back as Stiles' big cock filled him exquisitely. He fucked himself with Stiles cock hard and fast clenching around Stiles' member to bring his partner as much pleasure as possible. He was going to milk every drop of cum out of Stiles with his ass. Stiles whole upper body was flushed red and sweat beaded on his brow his breath growing more ragged as the wolf bounced and gyrated in his lap. Stiles' scent was filling the room mixing with Rikard's which only made Rikard hornier he wanted to be blanketed with Stile's scent for every supernatural with a good nose to know what they'd done. That they were pack and Stiles was very firmly under Rikard's protection.

"Oh, fuck, oh god, Jesus Rik I'm- fuck gonna ahhh!" Stiles erupted inside him pumping days of stored cum into Rikard. Stiles release triggered Rikard's and his own seed showered across stiles body painting him a spattering of white. Rikard growled as he released his eyes blazing gold and his fangs appearing he fucked them both through the aftershocks before finally setting in Stiles lap sated and full of his packmates cum. Stiles was looking up at him with a look of lust and admiration as he continued stroking Rikard's still hard cock.

The werewolf pulled back his fangs his eyes settling back to their normal color as he bent down and kissed Stiles his deft hands rubbing his cum and in turn his scent into Stiles' skin.

"I love you." They both managed to say in perfect synchronous as they broke their kiss.

"Will you spend the weekend here with me?" Rikard asked. Hopefully, he knew the Sheriff would be gone until Monday and Stiles for company sounded a lot better than a weekend alone.

"Of course." Rikard beamed at stiles still massaging his cum into the pale skin. Rikard was convinced becoming a werewolf was the best thing that ever happend to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac/Liam/Rikard for you guys. Updated chapter one with a better pic

Rikard didn't consider himself difficult to get along with. Honestly, all it to win him over was being civil and food. So when Isaac, apparently Scott's other beta that had run off to France because the girlfriend he stole from Scott had died. He came home then with astonishing speed managed to gain the utter disdain of not only Rikard but Liam as well. Now Rikard wouldn't say Issac was a bad guy, in fact, he seemed like a pretty decent human being, other than his atrocious fashion sense. He wasn't a First World War fighter pilot he could ditch the scarf.

What had actually earned his and Liam's ire was his utter dismissal of them. If he wasn't outright ignoring them, he was competing for literally every bit of Scott's attention. Which was really throwing off Rikard's sex life, they'd sort of worked out a schedule, and after three weeks of not being intimate with his alpha, Rikard had gone from annoyed to downright pissed. What made the situation worse was Scott was utterly oblivious to it. How he failed to notice his and Liam's growing sexual frustration, their growing hostility toward Isaac which had gone from snide remarks to open hostility. It was all utterly intolerable because neither he nor Liam could say Isaac wasn't pack He'd been there before either of them. He felt like pack he just didn't treat them like pack.

So with a little persuasion, a great fuck and some wine Rikard enlisted Stiles help. Which was how he Liam and Isaac were now locked in Rikard room courtesy of Stiles and mountain ash. Rikard has selected his bedroom because it was the second largest room in the house, he'd done some remodeling knocked down a wall combined his bedroom with his parent's old room and turned it into a man cave. He had also learned Isaac was claustrophobic. So there they stood in a circle glaring at each other.

"So we gonna talk? Or are you two going to stand there and glare at me until the inevitable heat death of the universe?" Isaac snarked leaning against the back of one of the sofas with his arms crossed in annoyance.

"I think we've done enough glaring and being snide to each other, I just want to know why you won't treat Liam and me like pack. To be honest, you treat both of us like shit." Rikard tried to keep his tone neutral, but after a month of this conflict, he was so done.

"That and totally stolen all of Scott's attention from us. He's acted like we don't exist since you showed up. You have any Idea how much that hurts?" Liam added he was surprisingly calm at the moment. He still smelled like rage, but it was below the surface were it permanently lived in Liam's scent. Surrounded by a shield of serenity Liam formed from his pack bonds.

Isaac frowned and looked genuinely apologetic. "I'm not trying to make Scott ignore you. He missed me alright? He's been helping me get over Allison, we've been helping each other get over Allison." He paused rubbing his chin looking down at his shoes like he was looking for the right words. "I like both of you. Okay? I just, I cant do It again I don't think I'd survive it this time."

"Do what again?" Liam asked Rikard had an Inkling of what Isaac meant.

"Lose anyone else!" Isaac shouted gesturing at them with a broad sweep of his arm. "Derek rejected me as his beta, Erica and Boyd died, Allison died. Every single one of those severed pack bonds hurts so bad. It's like my soul is rent okay! If I don't bond with you two, it won't hurt if god forbid anything happens to you!" It made sense now he was trying to push them away to keep himself from being hurt.

"Isaac, I know you've lost a lot but punishing us for it doesn't help you. You're going to lose people. That's a harsh reality of life. One I've also had blindside me." Rikard took a tentative step forward placing a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "I can understand where you are coming from Isaac, but how is causing yourself and us pain going to protect you from something that may not even happen?" Isaac looked up at him letting out a resigned sigh.

"I'm not as smart as Rikard, but even I see the flaw in your logic." Rikard rolled his eyes at Liam's comment he wasn't wrong he was just too honest sometimes.

"Just promise you two won't get killed?" Isaac pleaded locking eyes with Rikard.

"I can't promise, but I'll do my best." Liam stepped over to them pressing against Rikard's side. Rikard's free arm went instinctively around his shoulders.

"If we stick together we all have a better chance of not dying." Isaac let out another sigh this one a little fonder. He wrapped them both in a tight hug burying his nose in Rikard's hair.

"I'm sorry, I was an ass." Isaac apologized. The warmth of his affection already creeping into Rikard's body and starting that content feeling settling in his chest.

"We were collectively ass holes," Rikard said not wanting nor needing an apology word were hollow he wanted to feel, Isaac's acceptance, not hear him profess it with empty words.

"Less talk more cuddle," Liam grumbled taking advantage of his smaller stature to slide between them making him the meat of their werewolf sandwich.

"And Scott says I'm a puppy," Isaac grumbled, Liam growled at him in warning drawing a chuckled out of Rikard.

"Easy there, anger puppy." Liam Elbowed Rikard in the stomach playfully. Drawing an oomph sound out of the older teen.

"Stop calling me that," Liam grumbled in faux annoyance. He only pretended he hated all of the stupid little nicknames Rikard came up with for hi,.

"As you wish Jean-Claude." Lim elbowed him again harder this time. Isaac rose a pair of amused brows at Rikard as he teased Liam.

"Don't call me by my middle name either." Rikard chuckled again pulling Isaac and Liam closer. He loved Liam's middle name he'd overheard Liam's biological father call him by his full name over the phone once. Liam Jean-Claude Augustine-Dunbar.

"Jean-Claude is a pretty sexy name," Isaac added letting out a content sigh clearly enjoying the cuddling. The taller werewolf leaned down, so his lips were next to Liam's ear. "Jean-Claude" Isaac growled in an incredibly sexy werewolf voice.

Liam let out a little groan, "Anybody's name sounds sexy when you say it like that!" Issac laughed standing back up and resuming their embrace. "Okay, you two are too tall can we lie down or something?" Rikard and Isaac both chuckled at the plight of their pint-sized companion.

Rikard lifted Liam up into his arm's bridal style and walked toward the bed. The youngest werewolf gave an indignant growl crossing his arms and glaring at Rikard as he was carried to the bed. "Oh quit acting like you don't like this, you don't fool me, one-bit love." Rikard lifted Liam so he could kiss him deeply falling onto the bed with the smaller man on top of him. He thumped the bed next to him with his hand inviting Issac to join them as he kissed the grouchiness out of his smaller companion. He couldn't blame Liam for being grumpy lack of sex could have you mad at stupid shit. Like, 'why is this floor on the floor.' He felt the bed Dip to his left Isaac wrapping his arms around his torso and his head resting on Rikard's shoulder. He rumbled happily watching Liam and Rikard make out. Liam finally broke the kiss when he ran out of breath and was panting to catch his breath.

"Why are you so sexy?" Liam complained rolling off to his opposite side wrapping around him much like Isaac.

"Just won the genetic lottery I guess." He turned to Isaac who smiled at him sweetly. Any residual dislike he had for the taller teen melted away, and he smiled in return placing an experimental kiss on Isaac's lips. Isaac kissed him back, sliding one of his hands up to grip the back of Rikard's head, his nails scratching the short hairs at the base of Rikard's skull. The younger wolf let out a low pleasured growl, ever since he was turned anyone scratching his scalp instantly relaxed him. Turning him into a happy purring mass of flesh. Isaac broke the kiss moving over to kiss Liam he kept his fingers scratching at Rikard's scalp rendering him immobile. He was content to watch Isaac make out with Liam whining when Isaac took his hand out of his hair.

"So that works on you too, I used to do it to Scott all the time. Whenever he was annoying me." He chuckled to himself lying back down and adjusting his dick through his jeans. It was clearly outlined along his pant leg. His dick looked huge too was it normal for werewolves to hung? Or just coincidence, he should calculate the probability that all of the male members of his pack had larger than average endowments.

Liam climbed into Isaac's lap straddling him and kissing the taller wolf roughly. He rolled his hips against Issac's grinding their arousals together through their jeans. The younger wolf paused breaking their kiss locking his eyes with Isaac. "You wanna fuck me?" The older werewolf let out a deep rumbling grow his eyes flashing gold at Liam.

"Yeah," Liam smirked standing up and pulling Isaac with him. Rikard slid off the bed behind the taller wolf reaching around and unbuttoning his shirt as Liam slowly stripped in front of him. HE admired Isaac's body with his hands as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders.

"You are really hot Isacc," Rikard whispered into his ear as he unbuckled Isaac's belt. He trailed kisses and bites along Isaac's jaw and neck as he undressed him. Isaac's pants hit the floor, and he stepped out of him leaving him in just a pair of blue briefs that were struggling to contain his manhood.

"You think so?" Isaac asked taking a deep breath as a very naked Liam dropped to his knees in front of him. Isaac's underwear were swiftly pulled down his legs freeing the straining erection leaving all eight inches of his manhood on display.

"Fuck his dick is almost as big as Scott's," Liam commented before sealing his lips around the head and bobbing happily. Isaac let out a groan leaning back against Rikard a bit.

"You are overdressed," Isaac muttered to Rikard as the younger wolf played with his nipples and attacked his neck. Rikard smirked turning Isaac's head to kiss him. He kissed him the same way he usually kissed Scott, gentle and passionate, Isaac smiled into the kiss clearly enjoying it. Rikard broked the kiss watching Isaac transfix on Liam as the younger werewolf devoured him.Rikard undressed quickly sliding back behind Isaac his hardness pressed between the taller wolf's cheeks. Isacc moaned rocking his hips backward against Rikard's hard cock.

"Want me to fuck you while you fuck Liam?" Isaac moaned nodding his head vigorously pressing back against Rikard harder. The shorter wolf smirked smearing precum against Isaac's hole prodding at it with his glans. Isacc wined reaching behind him and dragging Rikard forward impaling himself on the thick member, Isaac let out a hiss and held Rikard there catching his breath. "Don't hurt yourself, Isaac," Rikard growled drawing the pain from the taller male, it burned as Isaac pain seeped into his groin dispersing through his own body.

"Sorry, got too excited." Rikard dismissed his apology with a kiss against his jugular thrusting his hips slightly. Isaac groaned tossing his head back exposing his throat to Liam who growled around Isaac's arousal. The youngest wolf stood up Biting harshly at the hollow of Isac's throat for a moment. As he used both his own precum and Isaac's to coat Isaac's cock. Once he was satisfied Liam Spun around Impaling himself on Isaac's member. Liam was probably still pretty loose from Rikard's earlier pounding. Isaac's long arm wrapped around Liam's waist as he began gyrating back and forth being filled by Rikard and having his cock tightly gripped by Liam's hole.

Rikard's fucked into Isaac hard driving Isaac forward deeper into Liam eliciting cries of pleasure from both of them. It felt Like Isaac was an extension of himself as Rikard drove him into Liam. He could feel a warmth od affection building in his chest as he pleasured Isaac. The older wolf was gorgeous and smelled incredible in his pleasured state. Rikard wanted to wrap Isaac's scent around him like a blanket. Rikard laced his finger together with Isaac's holding his hand tightly as he fucked into the taller man. Isaac's thumb stroked the side of his hand as he was fucked returning Rikard's affection. Isaac's mouth was glued to Liam's as they ferociously made out.

Rikard squeezed Isaac's hand hard burying his face against the taller wolf's neck as his orgasm blasted through him he filled Isaac. Isaac clenched around him like a vice, and he broke his kiss with Liam throwing back his head and roaring as he came inside Liam. Finally, Liam exploded sending ropes of cum spraying an impressive distance across the room. They collapsed in a heap of limps on the bed, Isaac, and Roakrd raped comfortingly around Isaac. Isaac's body was radiating warmth and affection as he held both of them tightly.

"Next time I'm an idiot like that, please call me out on it, I feel better than I have in a long time." Isaac kissed each of them, in turn, sighing contentedly.

"You got it, love," Rikard muttered suddenly exhausted wanting to sleep and rejuvenate before he had Stiles come free them.

"Love?" Isaac asked looking at Rikard.

"I have a pet name for every one I'll work on it." Rikard kissed Isaac sweetly. "It's how I show love."

"He means I love you," Liam grumbled nuzzling against Isaac's neck. "I do too for the record."

"The feeling Is mutual."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked the mighty D100 which pairing I should do next for Rikard and it landed on 52 which was Ethan's range. Fun fact I often decide pairings and the like with a dice roll. I make a little table like this   
> Mason,1-14   
> Corey,15-29  
> Derek, 30-43   
> Ethan, 43-57  
> Jackson, 58-71  
> Peter, 72-85  
> Brett, 85-100
> 
> Then throw a dice.

The smell of blood in the woods was always concerning, especially when it was of the human variety. Rikard emerged into the woods to see a rather gruesome sight. One guy was dead his neck twisted at a very awkward angle. The other was unconscious but breathing lying against a tree. His clothing was torn deep claw makes marring his torso and neck. He was bleeding profusely and slowly healing. It didn’t take a genius to realize they were both werewolves his nose told him that much. That and the fact the nearly dead guy was healing slowly for a wolf but too quickly to be human. Looked like a fight between two Omegas. Rikard ran over to the unconscious guy, checking his pulse his heart was beating slowly but steadily. 

 

Without hesitation, Rikard tore off his own shirt wrapping the worst of the wounds tightly to staunch the blood flow. Even a werewolf could bleed out, right? The guy was about the same height as him and heavy due to being mostly dead weight but Rikard was still able to pick him up rather easily. It was a quick sprint to Deaton’s clinic Rickard slammed open the back door with his shoulder running into the exam room were a shocked Scott met him.

 

“Ethan?” Scott said in surprised shock as Rikard laid him on the metal table. So Scott knew him that was good at least. Scott examined the wounds taking the unconscious wolf’s pain as Deaton hurried in to investigate the commotion. 

 

“I found him in the woods like that, there was another wolf with him but he was dead, broken neck. Looked like a pretty nasty fight.” Rikard was a little out of breath it was a long run. 

 

“He needs blood, Rikard you’re O negative correct?” 

 

Rikard nodded letting Deaton usher him into a chair and begin setting up a blood transfusion. 

 

“Keep taking his pain Scott it’ll speed up his healing.” Deaton was kinda awesome when he was in full doctor mode. He effortlessly set up the transfusion Rikard’s blood flowing into the wounded werewolf. It was a slow process but after a couple transfusions, Ethan was stable but still unconscious.

\---

 

Ethan awoke slowly eyes fluttering open hand sitting up with a start or he would have if a strong hand wasn't pinning his shoulder. He turned his head to see Scott’s concerned face and instantly relaxed laying back against the pillow under his head. He was pretty sure he was in the animal clinic. If Scott was here he was safe, and not going to be tortured to death which was a good thing. 

 

“Thank fuck you found me before they did.” Ethan breathed a sigh of relief. Both from the comforting touch of a familiar alpha and the fact he hadn’t died today.

 

“He didn’t I did, and who’s they?” A voice he didn’t recognize asked He turned to see a gorgeous guy looking at him with curiosity. Scott had been busy since Ethan had been gone if he’d turned more wolves. At least Scott had good taste in guys.Ethan surmised by the equipment and the gauze wrapped around the guy's arm that he had donated blood to help him. Which likely meant he’d played a part in saving him from bleeding to death in the woods.   

 

“A couple members of my old pack survived, and they want me dead.” Ethan turned to Scott, with a pleading vulnerable expression he normally reserved only for Aiden. “I was hoping for your protection.” 

 

Scott helped him sit up and pulled Ethan into a hug rubbing the back of his neck. “You helped us save Stiles from the Nogitsune, I was going to invite you and Aiden into the pack but, I understand why you needed to get away.”    
  
Ethan closed his eyes leaning into the Alpha’s chest and inhaling his scent as Scott scented him. “I need a place to stay, just until I can find an apartment or something.” 

 

Before Scott could reply the new wolf piped up. “He can stay with me, big empty house all by myself kinda sucks, could use a roommate.” 

 

“You sure about that Rikard?” Scott asked, pulling away from Ethan which almost caused him to whine in protest,  _ Almost.  _ At least he was still rubbing his palm along the back of his neck. 

 

“Well if he’s pack then he can stay with me, My open door to pack policy doesn’t have an exception.” Ethan wondered if he’d be so willing when he found out what kind of person Ethan really was. He shoved those thoughts aside, they wouldn’t lead anywhere productive he wouldn’t look a gift wolf in the mouth.

 

“Alright, if anything happens…” Rikard apparently wasn’t good at letting Scott finish his sentences.     
  
“I’ll call you don’t worry Scott.”  

\---

 

Rikard could feel the other wolf staring at him as he drove, he’d gone back to his house while Ethan was still out to retrieve his car. It wasn’t an uncomfortable sensation he felt more like he was being analyzed than anything else but it was still a little odd. “I know I’ve got a pretty face but staring isn’t polite.” Rikard finally snarked meeting Ethan’s eyes briefly as he stopped at a stoplight. 

 

“Sorry, I was just trying to figure you out,” Ethan said turning his eyes to look out at the darkening roads, as the sun began to set. 

 

“I’m pretty transparent, I saw a guy who was hurt and helped him.” Rikard shrugged he’d just done what Scott would have done. Wasn’t a big deal right?  

 

“So you make a habit of saving strange werewolves, donating your blood for their care and offering them a place to stay?” Ethan’s tone was half teasing half gratitude. 

 

“This is my first time, hopefully, it won't bite me in the ass,” Rikard answered honestly. He trusted Scott’s judgment and if Scott was willing to trust Ethan that was really all Rikard needed to at least offer him an olive branch and If Scott said he was pack then well. He helped his pack with whatever they needed. Food, shelter, money, company he didn’t care if he could help he would.

 

“Hopefully not,” Ethan reclined back in his seat a bit letting out a tired yawn, losing a lot of blood had that effect and Rikard hadn’t really had time to recoup full either he’d just had the benefit of a meal and some orange juice. 

 

\---

 

Ethan literally had nothing but the clothes on his back, his wallet and a dead cellphone, which told Rikard he’d probably had to run like hell very quickly. He gave the other wolf some spare clothes and pointed him to the bathroom. “Get cleaned up I’ll make us something to eat.”   

“Thanks, look I appreciate this you didn’t have to offer…” Rikard raised a hand cutting the other wolf off.

 

“Don’t worry about man, go on you look like an extra from a horror movie.” Rikard gave him a smile as he took the offered tank, sweatpants, and boxers. He had a brief fleeting thought that Ethan would probably smell really good wearing his clothes as he saw him step into the bathroom. 

 

\---

 

When Ethan came out of the bathroom, he found Rikard laying food on the table. Well by food, he meant a giant pile of Pizza Rolls. Not that he was complaining he was starving and it hadn’t exactly taken him long to get clean. 

 

“Sorry usually I’m a better host but I haven't been to the store and all my real food was devoured over the weekend by the pack.” Rikard split the massive mound of pizza rolls between two plates and gestured to the fridge. “Got plenty of variety of drinks though everything from hard alcohol to soda so, pick your poison,” With that, Rikard took his plate and drink and stretched out along the Sofa clicking on the TV as he popped pizza rolls into his mouth. 

 

Ethan watched him for a moment before shrugging, walking to the fridge he grabbed a Dr. Pepper. He grabbed the plate and headed into the living room, he was about to sit in the overstuffed armchair when Rikard raised up his legs patting the couch next to him. 

 

“You won't be able to see the TV from over there. I don’t bite you can sit next to me.”

 

Ethan took the seat not even minding the long legs that were stretched across his lap. It was actually a nice comforting weight it’d been along time since he’d had any affection from another wolf. Not since Aiden, longer still since he’d been treated as anything more than a homicidal omega to be exterminated. Then here was the kind werepuppy who’d saved his life without hesitation and opened his home to him he wasn’t sure he really deserved this kind of treatment. 

 

They were quiet as they finished their food and drinks, Ethan was half asleep partial paying attention to the TV, some documentary about Iguanas which Rikard seemed fascinated by. Ethan had just about dozed off when he heard the Tv click off and looked over at Rikard who was smiling at him.

 

“So, your choices of sleeping arrangements are this couch, the mega couch upstairs that seat like sixteen people or my ultra puppy pile bed than can comfortably sleep like twelve adults. It’s a lot of bed for me to sleep alone in but at least I never have to worry about rolling off into the floor.” Rikard was giving him a soft smile, he was pretty sure he’d be disappointed if he chose one of the couches. 

 

Ethan briefly wondered where this guy got all his money there was no way a single seventeen year old was affording this place, and driving a brand new BMW unless he had inherited a shit ton of money. “Well, guess I’ll keep you company in the bed then.” The smile that crossed the younger wolfs face was totally worth any potential awkwardness of sharing a bed with a stranger.  

 

\---

 

Rikard grinned s Ethan’s eyes swept across the upstairs. His mega game room, bar, and bedroom was pretty much every teenage boy's dream. 

“This has to be the coolest bedroom, I have ever seen,” Ethan noted the bed Rikard, wasn’t kidding when he said it could comfortably sleep twelve people it was huge, taking up a large portion of one corner of the room. He wondered if Rikard had built this place because he was lonely and wanted his pack nearby as often as possible. It wouldn’t be surprising, Ethan had already guessed by the two urns on the mantelpiece that Rikard was probably and orphan. 

 

“Yeah, It took me awhile to design and decide everything I wanted but it was totally worth it.” Rikard crossed the room and flopped onto the bed worming his way under the covers in the center. 

 

Ethan joined him after taking a look around the room and pouring himself a Jack and Coke. He downed his nightcap and climbed into the bed huffing in amusement as Rikard clapped again to turn off the lights. He had a clapper seriously that was funny.  

 

“Good Night Ethan,” Rikard said Rolling over facing away from him. 

 

“Good night Rikard. And thanks.” 

 

“Stop thanking me, go to sleep.” 

 

\---- 

 

Rikard woke the next morning to his normal throbbing morning wood and a warm body wrapped around his own. Ethan’s warm body. His brain oh so helpfully supplied as it slowly went through it’s start up cycle. He also noted a thick hardness pressed against his backside, no big deal two healthy young wolves waking up with boners was normal. He had no intention of moving however because every time he tried he was met with a protesting little growl and Ethan’s hips rocking against his voluptuous ass.  _ Well fuck. _

 

He didn’t have wait long for Ethan to wake up. “G’morning.” Ethan rumbled in heavy sleep gritty voice, which sent a jolt strait to Rikard’s dick. 

 

“Good morning,” Rikard replied pressing back into the warm body and shamelessly rocking against the harness pressing against his backside.

 

“Sorry, was I humping you,” Ethan asked not making any effort to move or stop Rikard from rubbing his ass against his dick. 

 

“You were I didn’t mind.” Rikard was finally able to roll over to see Ethan smiling at him lazily, he looked really gorgeous in the dim morning light. His brown eyes were warm and welcoming. 

 

“If I’m not being to forward,” Ethan reached into Rikard’s lounge pants palming his cock eliciting a moan from the younger wolf. “May, I take care of this for you, as a thank you for your hospitality.” 

 

“I wouldn’t say no to that, as long as we take care of each other.” Rikard raised his hand caressing Ethan’s cheek with his palm. “Pack takes care of each other.” 

 

Ethan kissed him softly rolling them over so Rikard was on his back. With Ethan on top of him. They made out lazily Ethan freeing both of their engorged cocks and stroking them together with a firm grip. Rikard moaned against the other wolf's lips fucking into Ethan's fist a bit enjoying the sensation of their cocks dragging against one another. Ethan had a big dick, bigger than Isaac's or even Scott’s and Rikard couldn’t wait to get it inside him. 

 

“Please tell me you are a top.” Rikard joked breaking the kiss to sleepily smile at his newest packmate. 

 

“I’m verse but, I’ll fuck you if you want me too.” Ethan gave him a sly smirk twisting his wrist a bit as he stroked their cocks, sending Rikard’s eyes rolling back in his skull for a moment. 

 

“Yes please.” Ethan laughed kissing him long and slow as Rikard managed to find one of the many bottles of lube he had stashed in the pillow cases, and thrust it into Ethan’s hands.

 

Ethan pulled back lifting Rikard’s legs and diligently beginning to work him open. Slowly and teasingly with his fingers. Having some mercy he also took Rikard’s cock into his mouth happily sucking the long slender member as he worked up to four fingers. 

 

“Fuck, me already, I’m not gonna break.” Rikard groaned bucking hungrily against the four thick fingers buried inside him. Biting his lip as his sensitive bundle was massaged. 

 

Ethan pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock before Rickard had time to lament their loss. Sinking in in a sharp thrust. Drawing a whine and growl from Rikard. “Did that hurt?” Ethan asked rubbing Rikard’s chest soothingly. 

 

“Yes, do it again.” 

 

Ethan smirked pulling back and slamming back in hard. Rikard screamed out rocking back against him hungrily. Letting Ethan plow him harshly and chasing every bit of pleasure and pain that he could get. The older male kissed Rikard hard their tongues danging around one another as he railed the beta hard. His cries coming out as choked whimpers into Ethan's mouth. 

 

“Harder fuck”

 

Ethan shifted gripping Rikard’s leg for leverage and railing him unceasingly, watching in delight as his cock slid in and out of the snug hole. Rikard dug his claws into Ethan’s arm drawing pained growl from him. Rivulets of blood leaking down his arm. Rikard bucked off the bad his back arching as he erupted, seed shooting over his head and coating his, face chest and stomach. 

 

Ethan followed promptly filling Rikard with seed and biting his lip as he felt, a pack bond cement in his chest the first one he’d felt in a long time.         

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
